Silent Declaration
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Setelah Ciel berubah jadi demon, Sebastian melakukan aksi silent declaration tapi suatu hari, Ciel memutuskan untuk ikut diam. hal itu justru membuat Sebastian bingung dan kepikiran. sesuatu mengusik di dalam dirinya dan Ciel bahkan tak ingin menatapnya lagi. ada apa sebenarnya? /take place before That Master, in Relationship


**A.n:** Take place before 'That Master, In Relationship' saat dimana Ciel dan Sebastian masih saling benci satu sama lain.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

**Warning: OOC, semi-AU**

* * *

.

.

**Silent Declaration**

.

.

Sebastian bersandar pada lengan sofa berwarna biru kelam yang mendekati hitam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan matanya lurus menatap pintu yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka oleh tangan seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal selama 129 tahun.

Wajahnya datar tapi matanya menyimpan berjuta memori dan ia sudah siap berkonfrontasi dengan kutukan hidupnya. Setelah dua minggu lebih akhirnya ia bicara... bukannya ia tidak bicara sebelumnya, tapi selama beberapa ratus puluh tahun ini ia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat pasti dan sekarang young masternya itu seakan menantangnya. Semua berkat kejadian dua minggu lalu.

* * *

Seperti biasa, semua berawal dari pagi hari yang tenang. Setelah Ciel berubah menjadi demon, master dan butlernya tak pernah lagi terlibat percakapan. Semua hanya berlangsung satu arah, Ciel mengomel atau menertawakan Sebastian sementara orang yang ia maksud hanya diam kecuali ada perintah yang hanya di jawab dengan satu kalimat.

Sebastian sedang mencuci perlatan makanan dan Ciel sedang memeriksa tasnya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, ketika sesuatu yang berbulu abu-abu dan mengeluarkan suara 'meow!' melompat ke atas meja, spesifiknya, di samping tas Ciel.

Mata Sebastian sedikit membulat tapi dengan cepat ia mengembalikan wajah datarnya. Ia bersiap menerima amukan masternya. Itu sudah biasa. Selama 129 tahun ia mendengar suara Ciel berteriak, menyindir, menghina. Tapi ia tak akan bereaksi.

Ia memperhatikan tindakan Ciel. Ciel menatap kucing itu penuh ketidaksukaan dan kemudian tatapan menusuk itu berpindah ke Sebastian. Sebastian balas menatap tatapan tajam Ciel dengan tatapan datar. Tak ada satupun emosi yang berniat ia tunjukan.

Sesaat ia menyangka Ciel akan melempar kucing itu dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Sebastian atau mungkin akan mengeluarkan suara seriosanya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Ciel hanya mendecih lalu merampas tasnya dan keluar tanpa bicara apapun. Dia pergi. Yeah, pergi. Bukan pergi kabur dari rumah tapi pergi ke SMA yang sementara ia masuki.

Sebastian berkedip pelan tak percaya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia berjalan ke arah Haiiro, si kucing, dan mengelusnya. Memastikan semua ini nyata dan Haiiro masih hidup. Yep, he still alive.

Sebastian menilingkan kepalanya bingung. Mungkin, pikirnya, semua karena sang master sudah terlambat sekolah jadi ia akan melanjutkan sepulang sekolah. Dan waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Sebastian baru selesai mengirimkan email pekerjaannya sekarang ketika Ciel datang. Anehnya, tak terdengar suara atau bahkan gerutuan apapun.

Sebastian mengira semua ini hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa jam sebelum sang master kembali mengeluarkan suara seriosanya, tapi ternyata beberapa jam dengan mudah sudah berubah menjadi satu hari. Satu hari penuh tanpa Ciel mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia hanya diam menonton televisi, pergi mandi, menghindari makan malam, dan langsung pergi tidur.

But Sebastian paid no atention. After all, it's a good thing untuk Sebastian. Akan lebih baik lagi jika masternya memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontrak lalu pergi dari kehidupannya. Dan pemikiran itu seakan memukulnya. Mungkin ia akhirnya jengkel dengan muka datar yang sengaja Sebastian kenakan. Lagi pula anak itu awalnya manusia jadi jelas ia tak akan tahan. Oh, ia akan bahagia jika ini terus berlangsung dan akan berakhir seperti yang ia inginkan.

* * *

Oke, Sebastian menarik kembali ucapannya. Dua hari pertama, ia menikmati keadaan ini. Tak perlu bicara. Tak perlu mendengarkan perintah tak berguna yang tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Ia bahkan sengaja tak membangunkan Ciel. Dengan terburu-buru Ciel keluar dari kamarnya, ia sempat melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Sebastian tapi hanya itu. Ah, padahal Sebastian sudah berniat menggunakan silent declaration Ciel sebagai alasan. Oh well, whatever.

Dan mungkin, karena Sebastian tak membangunkannya, Ciel tak pulang selama dua hari. Bukannya Sebastian perduli, ia hanya merasa aneh karena ia terbiasa melihat Ciel dimanapun. Berkat itu ia bebas membiarkan Haiiro berkeliaran.

Akhirnya Ciel pulang, tapi kali ini bukan hanya tak bicara, ia bahkan tak menatap Sebastian. Lucunya ia membawa sekaleng sarden untuk diberikan ke Haiiro. Now, sekarang makin terasa aneh dan mengganggu.

Kejadian yang sama terulang selama seminggu penuh dan mulai mempengaruhi Sebastian. Ia sudah mendengar suara Ciel selama beratus puluh tahun dan mulai merasa ada yang kurang. Plus, sekarang tak ada lagi tatapan tajam dan mencemooh dari mata biru itu. Oh, ya, Ciel tetap memilih menggunakan mata birunya. Oke, sekarang Sebastian yang mulai ikut aneh, ia tak seharusnya memikirkan ini. Akan semakin baik bukan jika sang master akhirnya akan benar-benar pergi dan membatalkan kontrak?

Terdengar pintu dibuka. Segera Haiiro berjalan ke arah pintu, bersiap menyambut Ciel. Akhir-akhir ini Haiiro dan Ciel makin akrab hingga Haiiro bahkan melupakan siapa yang telah memungutnya pertama.

Sebastian melirik kecil, masih dengan tangan sibuk menari di atas keyboard laptopnya, mendapati Ciel sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing berwarna hitam pekat yang kebasahan. Alis Sebastian tidak lagi simetris. Apa yang masternya sedang coba lakukan.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sebastian, Ciel langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, dua buah mangkuk susu untuk Haiiro dan si anak anjing. Segera Ciel mengisi mangkuk itu dengan apa yang harus ia isi.

Semenjak itu Ciel mulai sibuk mengurus anjing dan kucing peliharaan dengan tanpa sekalipun melirik atau bicara dengan Sebastian. Sebastian ikut mengurus peliharaan ketika Ciel sekolah dan entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Hari ini masih sama seperti hari-hari selama dua minggu ini. Ciel langsung menghampiri peliharaannya tanpa memperdulikan Sebastian. Sebastian menoleh dan mendapati untuk pertama kalinya, Ciel tersenyum tulus setelah menjadi demon.

Okay. It get on Sebastian nerves now. Jadi masternya itu lebih memilih berinteraksi dengan binatang peliharaan dari pada dirinya? Ah, apa mungkin sang master bermaksud membalas dendam atas silent declaration milik Sebastian? Dengan memberikan penderitaan yang sama? Jangan bilang masternya itu akan melakukan hal ini selama kurun waktu yang sama dengan kurun waktu yang Sebastian gunakan. He won't let it though.

Seketika sebuah perasaan aneh yang tak Sebastian tahu apa namanya dan baru pertama kali ia rasakan menyelinap. Perasaan yang menyesakan dan memuakan. Menyebalkan dan membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

* * *

Sebastian bersandar pada lengan sofa berwarna biru kelam yang mendekati hitam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan matanya lurus menatap pintu yang sebentar lagi akan terbuka oleh tangan seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal selama 129 tahun.

Hari ini, ia putuskan semua harus diakhiri hari ini. Ia harus bicara dengan young masternya itu dan meluruskan apa yang kusut di tali penghubung mereka.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Entah kenapa, waktu seabad yang singkat sesingkat kedipan mata terasa begitu lama ketika sedang menanti sesuatu. Bibir Sebastian membentuk kurva melengkung ke bawah.

Akhirnya kenop pintu berputar ketika jarum pendek mengarah ke angka delapan sementara jarum panjang terus bergerak. Dulu Sebastian tak pernah perduli dan memikirkan apapun tentang Ciel pulang atau tidak. Sekarang, why in sake of hell, High school is ended at eight o'clock?! Oh... percakapan ini akan panjang dan penuh lecture. Dan entah kenapa, sesuatu yang hangat membumbung di dada Sebastian. Seakan ia merindukannya.

"Selamat datang, bocchan." Ujar Sebastian ketika Ciel bermaksud menutup pintu.

Suara Sebastian sukses membuat Ciel memegangi dadanya, jantungnya yang tak lagi seperti jantung manusia pada umumnya tapi masih bertindak seakan ingin keluar ketika ada yang mengagetkan.

Ciel memandang dengan dahi berkerut pada Sebastian yang lain dari biasanya. Ah, salah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, Sebastian yang kembali seperti dulu. Tapi seperti biasa, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun. Ia justru melepas jaketnya dan meletakan tasnya.

Sesuatu yang menyesakan semakin menekan dada Sebastian. Ia mengikuti langkah masternya menuju dapur yang kemudian memberi makan peliharaan mereka.

"Kenapa anda baru pulang sekarang?" tanyanya masih dengan suara yang tenang.

Ciel mendongak menatap Sebastian lalu membuka mulut seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kembali tertutup tanpa ada satu patah katapun keluar. Ia mendesah dan memilih membongkar tasnya. Saat itu juga kesabaran Sebastian habis. Apa bagi bocchannya, sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas itu lebih penting dari pembicaraan mereka sekarang?

Disentak Sebastian tangan Ciel dan mengangkat pergelangan tangannya tinggi ke udara, menjauh dari sesuatu yang ia cari dari dalam tas dan membuatnya tersentak kaget dengan tindakan Sebastian.

Mata Sebastian berubah ke bentuk aslinya, menatap Ciel tajam. "Bocchan, saya tidak ingat pernah mengajarkan anda untuk bertindak tidak sopan seperti ini."

Mata Ciel membulat lebar. Berkali-kali ia membuka mulut dan kembali menutupnya lalu mendengus frustasi. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sebastian dan membuat matanya berwarna sama seperti mata Sebastian sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Sebastian sama frustasinya dengan Ciel. Ia butuh untuk mendengar suara Ciel sekarang –yang tak ia mengerti kenapa tapi ia tahu bahwa—jika tidak emosinya akan meledak. Apalagi dengan Ciel yang sekarang terus meronta sambil tak absen melemparkan tatapan membunuh tiap detik.

Sebastian menghela nafas. Cara kasar tak mungkin berhasil. Batu dilawan dengan batu? Kau ingin mereka berubah jadi apa? Tetap saja batu tapi retak. Tak ada gunanya.

"Bocchan, saya... minta maaf." Ujar Sebastian akhirnya yang membuat Ciel berhenti memberontak. Tatapan membunuhnya telah berganti dengan tatapan bingung.

Sebastian menghela nafas pelan. "Saya tahu tak sepantasnya saya bertindak seperti selama 129 tahun ini. Hanya bicara dengan satu kalimat yang sama seperti boneka marionette yang digerakan oleh perintah. Tapi bukankah itu adalah perintah anda? Jika anda ingin menghukum saya silahkan, tapi tolong jangan membalas mata dengan mata. Jangan menganggap saya adalah sebuah patung hiasan. Setidaknya jangan menganggap hewan peliharaan itu lebih penting dari saya. Mungkin selama ini saya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang anda lakukan sekarang, tapi saya tak pernah menganggap hal lain lebih penting dari perintah anda. Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa menganggap hewan-hewan itu—

Perkataan Sebastian terhenti ketika telunjuk Ciel menempel lembut di bibirnya. Matanya sedikit membulat tapi ia berusaha mengembalikan ketenangannya. Ciel mendesah lega ketika akhirnya Sebastian berhenti bicara panjang lebar tak terkontrol. Ia kemudian menunjuk mulutnya, berusaha memberi petunjuk pada Sebastian.

Sebastian kali ini bingung. Apa maksud gerakan itu? Mau mengatakan bibirnya seksi? Bibirnya merah? Apa mungkin bocchannya ingin...

"Anda minta dicium?" tanya Sebastian sambil menilingkan kepala ke samping. Sedikit kaget dengan gerakan vulgar sang master.

Sebuah jambakan melayang ke rambutnya. Ciel mendesah jengkel lalu kembali mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Karena ia memunggungi Sebastian, Sebastian tak tahu apa yang masternya lakukan.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Ciel berbalik dan menyerahkan secarik kertas. Sebastian mulai membacanya.

_Sebastian, aku senang kau akhirnya sadar akan kebodohanmu._

_Aku senang akhirnya kau sadar bahwa kau bukan boneka marionette yang cantik._

_Glad to hear bahwa kau mulai kembali ke dirimu yang dulu._

_Aku memang marah tapi aku tak pernah berniat menghukummu Sebastian._

_Aku juga tak pernah menganggap Hairro dan Kuro –nama anak anjing itu—lebih penting darimu._

_Hell! Mereka bahkan tak bisa mengikatkan tali sepatu untukku!_

_Tapi mereka bisa membangunkanku dan mereka lebih agreeable dibandingkan kau selama beberapa waktu ini._

_Mereka tak memaksaku untuk bicara agar mereka mengerti._

_Tapi bukan berarti mereka lebih penting darimu. Mereka hanya lebih bisa diatur._

_Jadi kenapa kau harus cemburu pada mereka sementara kau sendiri lebih bebas dari mereka?_

_Aku diam juga bukan karena mauku atau karena ingin menghukummu._

_Aku sebenarnya sejak kemarin ingin memberitahu sesuatu tapi kau terus-terusan mengirimkan aura membunuh dan kukira kau ingin membunuhku dalam waktu dekat._

Sebastian berhenti membaca dan kembali mengingat ke beberapa waktu lalu. Ah benar, ia memang mengeluarkan aura membunuh tapi itu karena Ciel selalu mengabaikannya dan memilih dekat dengan peliharaan mereka. Tunggu, apa masternya bilang ia cemburu? Pada hewan peliharaan?

HAH! Sebastian mendengus dan Ciel menyadari itu. Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian dan yakin bahwa Sebastian belum selesai membaca pesannya. Ia memaksa Sebastian meneruskan jadi Sebastian menurut.

_Jadi, berhubung kau akhirnya bertanya, akan aku jelaskan._

_Sebastian, aku sekarang sedang sariawan jadi tak bisa banyak bicara._

_Jadi, ini perintah, jangan mengajakku bicara sampai sariawanku sembuh._

Oke, sekarang dengusan tadi berubah menjadi tawa yang tertahan. Bahu Sebastian bergetar dan ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ciel yang mengirim berjuta volt tatapan membunuh.

"Go—gomennasai bocchan. Tak saya sangka ternyata anda sedang sariawan. Belum lagi selama dua minggu? My, my. Ini menunjukan bahwa anda bahkan tak bisa menjaga kesehatan simple tanpa saya."

Twitch! Sesuatu seperti memaksa Ciel untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan mencekik Sebastian hingga ia pingsan. Tapi Ciel menahannya. Ia diam. Ia menunduk dalam dan diam.

"Dan lagi soal cemburu. My lord, saya yakin anda salah paham. Sorry to tell you this but you get your hopes to high. Saya hanya ingin anda bertindak sebagaimana seorang noble harus bertindak. Ia harus bisa membedakan status."

Sebastian terus berkicau, tak sadar Ciel menunduk semakin dalam, semakin dalam, dan semakin dalam. Aura di sekeliling Ciel gelap dan kelam. Bahkan Haiiro dan Kuro langsung berlari sembunyi ke dalam kamar Ciel.

"Nah, my lord," ujar Sebastian sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan tersenyum cerah seperti masa lalu. "Sekarang biarkan saya menyembuhkan penyakit anda. Here, let me see—

Sebastian bermaksud mengulurkan tangannya untuk melihat mulut Ciel ketika Ciel menyentaknya. Dan saat mata Ciel bertemu dengan matanya, Sebastian tahu, the silent declaration of Ciel Phantomhive part 2 baru saja dimulai. _Curse my teasing habit..._

~end~


End file.
